Unmei no Kaze
by shion230
Summary: El destino de Roya esta sellado y ella no será capaz de recordar lo que alguna vez fue. Zed, ¿alguna vez sentiste el miedo de no saber quien eres? ¿Podrás recuperar a Roya?
1. Prefacio

**Unmei no kaze - Viento del destino**

El destino de Roya esta sellado y ella no será capaz de recordar lo que alguna vez fue.

Declaimer: Kiba no me pertenece, sino ya habría hecho que Zed se le declarara a Roya miles de veces. ZED X ROYA.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Prefacio**

Hace meses que Zed estaba extraño, Roya pensaba que estaba enojado con ella porque cada vez que se acercaba, él se ponía irritable y le hablaba lo más fríamente posible. No entendía porque era así con ella, no le había hecho nada, intentó hablar con él, sin embargo, el la ignoró. Francamente no sabía qué hacer, la indiferencia del chico la entristeció.

Trató de no pensar en ello y decidió dejarlo pasar, su trabajo de enfermera la obligó a olvidarse de los problemas y el poco tiempo libre que tenía lo usaba para descansar y entrenar, así que poco a poco se iba olvidando de ese tonto chico.

Por otro lado, Zed estaba algo confuso, no entendía porque era así con Roya, el verla le provocaba cierto sentimiento que no reconocía y eso lo molestaba en demasía. Pasaron los meses y él no la veía, pensó en preguntarle a Mikki por ella, pero no se atrevía, tampoco le preguntó a Zico, ni siquiera se acercó a la casa.

Un día la vio con un chico, caminaban por las calles y él se sostenía de ella. Zed reconoció esas ropas como la de una enfermera, así que ahora se dedicaba a cuidar desvalidos, después de todo era Roya.

Un día ocurrió algo inesperado, se encontraron cara a cara, Zed pasó a su lado y quiso hablarle, pero su orgullo no lo dejó y la ignoró. Pronto, escuchó los sollozos de la chica y se dio vuelta, la vio correr dejando un rastro de lágrimas, quiso ir tras ella, pero se arrepintió. ¡Qué estúpido!

Suspiró, la verdad es que extrañaba a la chica, las tardes que pasaba con ella, su voz, la cercanía; la necesitaba. Roya era alguien muy especial para él y la había alejado por una estupidez. Se dirigió al río y contemplo el agua, recordó la sonrisa de Roya y sonrió.

Una suave brisa rozó el rostro de Zed, cerró los ojos y se recostó en el pasto, unas pisadas le llamaron la atención, pero no abrió los ojos. Hace tiempo reconocería esas pisadas como las de Roya, ¡si, debía ser Roya!

—Zed—Nombró una voz agitada, esa no era Roya, ¿Por qué estaba Mikki allí y porque había pensado que era Roya? Debía ser la costumbre.

— ¿Qué pasa Mikki? ¿Por qué estás tan agitado? — preguntó Zed, la cara de Mikki no podía ser peor, se notaba que había corrido mucho y que estaba muy preocupado por algo, un mal presentimiento pasó por la mente de Zed.

—Zed, ven rápido, Roya ha…—Tomó un poco de aire para continuar, pero se dio cuenta de que Zed ya se había ido corriendo en busca de Roya y no le quedó más que correr tras él.

En casa de Zico había una conmoción por qué Roya estaba siendo llevada por unos guardias de Task, ella se oponía mientras que el anciano trataba de sacarles información a los guardias; quienes se negaban a decir palabra alguna.

—Yo soy el mentor de Roya y les exijo que me den una explicación—ordenó el anciano, hastiado de la actitud de esos habitantes de Task.

—No estamos autorizados para darle datos—Dijo uno de los guardias, la transferencia estaba comenzando y Roya trataba de forcejear.

— ¡Roya! —gritó Zed cuando vio a la chica, trató de alcanzarla, pero ya era tarde.

— ¡Zed! —El grito de Roya se perdió en el aire y desapareció junto con los guardias.

—Anciano, ¿Por qué se llevaron a Roya? —Preguntó Zed, su molestia aumentó al no recibir respuesta de Zico—responde, ¿A dónde se la llevaron?

—A Task, no quisieron dar ninguna explicación—espetó el anciano, abrumado por perder a su alumna.

— ¿Task? Maldición, voy a traerla de vuelta—Zed se dispuso a irse, pero Sebastian se lo impidió.

—No debes ir, Zed—dijo el hombre—el consejo recibió esto en la mañana—le mostró el pergamino y Zed empezó a leerlo.

_Por órdenes del nuevo príncipe de Task, se solicita la presencia de la señorita Roya para efectuar el compromiso y posterior casamiento con la princesa, se prohíbe la negativa de la persona antes mencionada y cualquier oposición por parte de algún habitante de Tempura, de lo contrario, este será castigado._

Lorder, príncipe de Task.

¡La ley es absoluta!

— ¡¿Qué?!—El dueño de Amil gaoul miro a Zico y este estaba tan sorprendido como él.

— ¿Por qué no fui informado de esto? — Reclamó Zico, Zed apretó sus nudillos.

—"¿Casamiento? No pueden obligarla" —pensó el peliblanco.

—Sabemos el cariño que le tienes, y por lo mismo no queríamos que interfirieras en la relación que tiene Task con Tempura—explicó Sebastian.

—Esto es ridículo, iré a hablar con el consejo—comentó el anciano irritado, Sebastian lo siguió—Zed, ve a rescatar a Roya—ordenó Zico, Zed asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente se dirigió a Task.

—Zico, nos vas a meter en un gran problema con Task—comentó Sebastián viendo cómo se iba el dueño de Amil gaoul.

—No me importa, no dejaré que Roya sufra—respondió frunciendo el ceño—Debiste decírmelo.

—Lo siento—pronunció al ver al maestro de Roya mirándolo con enfado, prefería sufrir el castigo del consejo a tener que enfrentarse con Zico y su espíritu.

En el castillo se encontraba Roya, totalmente sorprendida por el hecho de que estuviera frente al príncipe de Task. Ella no tenía conocimiento de nada y sólo quería regresar a Tempura, si tan sólo pudiera escapar de alguna forma, pero confiaba en que Zed pudiera salvarla, se alegró al verlo otra vez y preocupado por ella.

— ¡Roya! —Exclamó con júbilo el príncipe—eres más hermosa en persona—confesó sin vergüenza el chico—.Mi nombre es Lorder y desde hoy eres mi prometida—"esta chica será la presa perfecta para obtener a Amil gaoul" —pensó.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Roya quiso escapar, pero los guardias la retuvieron— ¡No puedes obligarme! —protesto molesta, tenía la intención de llamar a su espíritu, pero un golpe la dejó inconsciente.

—Que chica tan tenaz, pero eso lo hace aún más hermosa—La sonrisa del príncipe se ensanchó más y ordenó que llevaran a Roya a una habitación cómoda. Pronto se casarían y nadie podría impedirlo.

— ¡Voy a impedir esa locura! — Dijo Zed a Mikki, este asintió y le deseó suerte—"Espérame Roya, te salvaré" —pensó el chico, la transferencia se inició y Zed miró su brazo esperando que con la ayuda de sus espíritus pueda solucionar el problema.

Roya despertó con una sensación de molestia. Inspeccionó su alrededor, estaba en una habitación muy hermosa, con largas cortinas y una ventana amplia. Una mesa redonda y elegante; en ella reposaba una maseta con flores blancas y también había un ropero gigante, miró en su interior y encontró vestidos muy hermosos, dignos de una princesa.

—No puedo esperar a que me rescaten, tengo que huir lo antes posible—susurró para sí, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a unas mucamas; quienes comenzaron a arreglar a Roya— ¡Esperen! ¿Qué están haciendo? —exigió la chica.

—En unos momentos la tendremos lista, se va a casar con Lorder-sama y tiene que verse radiante, Roya-sama—le respondió la Mucama.

— ¡No quiero! —intentó forcejear, pero las mucamas la tenían agarrada fuertemente y ella no podía herirlas, sólo obedecían órdenes.

Zed observó los alrededores, no encontró a nadie y le pareció extraño. Divisó a unos guardias que conversaban y se apresuró a esconderse.

—Lorder-sama se casará ahora con Roya-sama, debemos apresurarnos—dijo uno de los guardias.

—Descuida, hay mucha seguridad, de seguro no nos necesitan—comentó el otro.

—No hablo de eso, ella es muy hermosa y quiero verla vestida de novia—explicó.

—Sí, tienes razón, que suerte tiene el príncipe—dijo. Zed apretó sus puños y golpeó a los dos guardias dejándolos inconscientes.

—…—Zed los miró con molestia y corrió hacia el castillo. ¡Al diablo con la estúpida ley! Nadie puede obligar a Roya a contraer matrimonio.

El salón principal estaba repleto de altos mandos de Task, todo estaba preparado para la gran ceremonia: las grandes masetas con hermosas flores, alfombras costosas y cortinas de seda. Mesas con una gran cantidad de comensales y muchos adornos propios de una ceremonia nupcial.

— ¡Damos comienzo a la ceremonia de casamiento del príncipe Lorder y la princesa Roya!—Anunció uno de los consejeros de Task.

—Abran paso a la princesa Roya—La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa Roya, con un hermoso vestido fucsia, con encajes de un color morado, sus labios decorados con un labial rosa pálido y un hermoso peinado. (1)

— ¡Que hermosa! —Los murmullos se escuchaban por todo el salón y Roya trataba de fingir serenidad, pero no sabía cuánto podría aguantar hasta la llegada de Zed.

—"Apresúrate, Zed" —pensó la chica, la desesperación la hizo perder la concentración. Un guardia se acercó a ella y discretamente le colocó un controlador en donde estaba su espíritu—"¿Qué…?"—Roya ya no controlaba su cuerpo y su mente estaba casi en blanco, los ojos morados llenos de vida se volvieron vacíos y la sonrisa se esfumó.

—Mi hermosa Roya, por fin nos casaremos—dijo el príncipe, tomando la mano de la chica.

—Sí, Lorder-sama—contestó por inercia. Se dirigieron frente a un sacerdote; quien los miró inquisidoramente.

—Primero debo preguntar si esta ceremonia es voluntaria—dijo el sacerdote.

—Por supuesto, ¿No es así Roya? —preguntó Lorder sonriendo abiertamente.

—Sí, Lorder-sama—contestó.

—Bien, comenzaremos inmediatamente—informó el anciano, sin embargo, una explosión sacudió el lugar y Rambos apareció destrozándolo todo.

— ¡Roya! — Gritó Zed, los guardias atacaron al chico, pero este los derrotó a todos.

— ¡¿Quién osa interrumpir esta sagrada ceremonia?! —Lorder miró a Zed; Roya pudo controlar su mente por un segundo.

— ¿Z…Zed? —murmuró la chica, Lorder la miró y se dio cuenta de que ese chico era el dueño de Amil gaoul. Bien, primero debía provocarlo.

— ¡Maldito, devuélveme a Roya! — protestó el dueño de Rambos.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? — insinuó el príncipe, tomó la mano de Roya y la hizo darle la cara a Zed—Roya está aquí por su propia voluntad.

— ¡Mientes! —Zed miró a Roya, ella se mostraba impasible— ¡Roya! —llamó Zed.

Mientras ellos discutían, Rambos luchaba contra los guardias y la gente huía de allí, sólo quedaban el príncipe, Zed y Roya.

— ¡Ella no te escucha! —Lorder acercó a Roya a él. Zed apretó su puño y su espada.

— ¡Roya! —Llamó nuevamente Zed.

—…—Roya sacó a su espíritu y atacó a Zed— ¡No te entrometas entre Lorder-sama y yo! —dijo atacando a Zed con sus armas.

— ¿Roya? —Preguntó Zed, sorprendido de la actitud de su amiga— ¡Despierta! —resistió el ataque de la chica y miró sus ojos, tan vacíos y sombríos que lo sorprendió.

— ¿De que estas hablando? —Roya siguió atacando a Zed, mientras su espíritu luchaba contra Rambos— ¿Por qué estas atacando a Lorder-sama?

— ¡Roya, no sabes lo que dices! — Zed rozó con su espada el hombro de Roya, ella recordó cuando le hizo lo mismo en la competencia de joust juvenil. Su cabeza dolió y el controlador; por un segundo, se apagó.

— ¡Afkareru! — Llamó Roya, el espíritu alzó a la chica y se llevó al príncipe con ella.

— ¡Roya, vuelve! —gritó Zed. Iba a perseguirlos, sin embargo más guardias aparecieron y el perdió de vista a Roya— ¿Qué diablos está pasando? —se preguntó, sacó a Amil gaoul y a Rambos.

Afkareru bajó a Roya y a Lorder y volvió al pecho de la chica. Se encontraban en un viejo castillo, allí el príncipe se acercó a Roya, pero ella lo esquivó.

— ¿Por qué? Se supone que ese controlador era efectivo—Lorder se enfadó y golpeó la mesa, Roya seguía calmada mientras miraba su hombro.

—Z…Zed—murmuró, tocó su hombro y la cabeza le palpito fuertemente, miró al sorprendido Lorder y lo atacó dejándolo en el suelo— ¡Afkareru! —el espíritu de Roya la alzó y ella escapó del chico.

— ¡Síguelo, Radamantis! —le ordenó a su espíritu, la manta raya alzó a su amo y siguió al espíritu de Roya.

Zed había acabado con todos, ahora faltaba buscar a Roya. Debía reconocer que le dolió el hecho de que ella lo atacara y se enfadó mucho porque ese tipo era demasiado cercano a Roya, ¿Podrían ser ce…? No, él no era esa clase de persona, Roya era su amiga y tenía que protegerla. Ninguna estúpida ley podía obligar a alguien a casarse, el odiaba ese tipo de reglamentos y haría todo lo posible para rescatarla.

Afkareru volaba por los aires y Roya trataba de mantenerse consciente, el dolor de cabeza era cada vez más fuerte y ya no pudo más. Su espíritu desapareció y ella iba cayendo al suelo, pero Amil gaoul la atrapó a tiempo.

— ¡Roya, resiste! — Zed cargó a Roya en brazos y suspiró aliviado al verla ilesa, pero un ataque sorprendió al chico.

— ¡No dejaré que te la lleves! —dijo Lorder—Roya es mía.

— ¡Deja de tratar a Roya como un objeto! —Zed ordenó a Amil gaoul atacar y este derrotó al príncipe en un instante.

— ¡Maldito! —Lorder sonrió— ¡Roya, mátalo!

— ¡¿Qué…?!—Zed apenas si pudo esquivar las armas de Roya.

—Muere—dijo la chica, Zed le quitó las armas y la zarandeó suavemente.

— ¡Roya, despierta! —pidió el chico ya angustiado.

— ¿Z…Zed? —balbuceó la chica, Lorder se enfureció y tomó su espada, iba a ser el dueño de Amil gaoul cueste lo que cueste.

— ¡Recuerda, Roya! —la agitó una vez más y ella despertó, el controlador se rompió en mil pedazos.

— ¡Cuidado! —Roya alcanzó a proteger a Zed de la espada de Lorder y lo hizo con su propio cuerpo…

— ¡No, Roya! —exclamó Zed. Amil gaoul terminó con el supuesto príncipe y algunos guardias; que se encontraban cerca, despertaron del trance.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunto uno.

—Creo que estábamos siendo controlados—respondió otro.

— ¡Roya, resiste! — Zed abrazó a la chica; quien lo miraba con ternura.

—Zed, al fin pude servirte de ayuda—dijo dificultosamente.

—No hables, iremos a Tempura y te sanaras—La voz de Zed se oía temblorosa, la mano de Roya tocó la suya.

— ¿Eso crees? —La chica rio— ¡Qué bueno! —Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

— ¡Roya, quédate conmigo! —rogó el chico.

—Pensé que me odiabas—confesó medio adormilada.

— ¡No es cierto! —desmintió el chico, su labio inferior tembló y sus ojos se nublaron.

—Eso es bueno—Roya suspiró y cerró sus ojos completamente.

— ¿Roya?—preguntó el chico sacudiéndola suavemente— ¡Roya!—alzó la voz para saber si lo podía escuchar— ¡Roya! — Gritó Zed, el eco se expandió por toda el área y un leve temblor sacudió el cuerpo de Zed para dar paso a las lágrimas.

* * *

**(1) ver referencia capítulo 22**

**Primer capítulo finalizado, espero que les haya gustado, yo amo este anime y a esta pareja, por eso quiero que se queden juntos y si me ayudan, ¡haré muchas historias de ellos! me encanta este anime y quiero que aumente el número de historias aquí. ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo! por ahora este fic será de 5 capis más o menos, luego haré one-shot en cuanto vea la serie por tercera vez, si, la tengo toda… Wii. Gracias por leer.**


	2. Primer soplo

**Unmei no kaze - Viento del destino**

El destino de Roya esta sellado y ella no será capaz de recordar lo que alguna vez fue.

Declaimer: Kiba no me pertenece, sino ya habría hecho que Zed se le declarara a Roya miles de veces. ZED X ROYA.

* * *

**1.-Primer soplo.**

Seis meses han pasado desde que ese acontecimiento sucedió, Task había informado que un extraño llamado Lorder había estado controlando el pueblo, pero ya estaba todo en orden. Cuando Zed regresó de Task, Zico vio que traía a Roya en brazos y que estaba ella muy lastimada. Rápidamente se la llevaron al hospital de Tempura y curaron las heridas superficiales, pero no pudieron hacer mucho con los daños internos ya que; debido al control psicológico al que había sido sometida, causo que Roya cayera en un coma profundo.

Zed se sentía culpable por que no se dio cuenta antes de lo que planeaba ese tal Lorder y por el estado de Roya, si hubiera sido más rápido, si la hubiera salvado antes, ¡El no estaría en un estado tan deplorable! Cada día que iba al hospital, más miserable se sentía. Ella no despertaría nunca y él se iba muriendo en vida.

Luego de un típico día de visita, Zed decidió pasar la noche en la habitación con la esperanza de que Roya despertara. Se sentó en un sillón y esperó… La horas se hacían eternas y Zed se angustiaba más, Zico trató de convencerlo de que descansara, pero el no quiso. Mikki le fue a dejar pan y el aceptó, Robes le dejó a Roya un gran ramos de flores; cosa que no le agradó nada al peli-plateado.

—Roya, lo siento—dijo una vez más el chico, todos los días trataba de hablar con ella, estaba seguro que Roya lo escuchaba.

—Z...Zed—pronunció Roya en sueños.

— ¡Roya, estoy aquí! —tomó la mano de la chica y la miró atentamente, esperando otra señal.

—N…no me dejes sola—dijo la chica, se veía que estaba sufriendo.

—No lo haré, nunca más—Apretó la mano de su amiga y como respuesta recibió una pequeña reacción de parte de Roya, el chico se sorprendió de sobremanera.

—…—Se removió lentamente y comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

— ¡Roya! —dijo entusiasmado.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qui…Quién eres? —preguntó la chica abriendo sus ojos completamente.

—Roya, ¿Que estás diciendo? —intentó calmarse y soltó la mano de la chica.

— ¿Roya? —Preguntó algo desorientada— ¿Ese es mi nombre?

—S...si—atinó a contestar Zed.

—Ya veo, ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó inocentemente la chica, su voz sonaba como la de una niña pequeña.

—Zed—

—Mi…mi cabeza—se quejó la chica, la mueca de Roya lo preocupó.

—Llamaré al médico—dijo Zed, aún choqueado, si bien se sentía aliviado de que su amiga despertara, sintió que su pecho se encogía cuando la chica no lo reconoció.

— ¡No! Ya estoy bien —Roya jaló el brazo de Zed y su cara quedó demasiado cerca para el gusto del peli-plateado, lo sostuvo con fuerza tratando de contener un gemido de dolor, sin embargo, el chico lo notó.

—Roya, debo ir por un doctor—La cercanía de la chica hizo estremecer el cuerpo de Zed.

—Está bien—Lo soltó y se recostó en la cama nuevamente. Zed salió en busca del médico, toda esta situación estaba saliéndose de sus manos, ¿De verdad sería tan complicada su amnesia?

Cuando llegó el médico, Zed tuvo que salir para que la revisaran, lo único que alcanzó a ver, fue a Roya sentada en la cama con la mirada vacía. Eso lo desconcertó un poco, pero debía pensar con claridad, ¿Por qué ese tipo quería casarse con Roya? ¿Por qué estaba controlando Task? Después de seis meses no han encontrado nada, entonces ¿Por qué seguía pensando en eso? Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por una enfermera que se acercó a él.

— ¿Usted es familiar de Roya-san? Zed, ¿cierto?—preguntó algo asustada por la cara de pocos amigos que traía Zed.

—Soy su amigo—se limitó a responder secamente.

—El doctor lo llama—dijo temerosa, luego se alejó presurosa perdiéndose por los pasillos del hospital.

Zed entró algo indeciso a la habitación, el doctor estaba revisando el expediente de Roya mientras ella veía hacia la ventana. El chico la miró y luego al doctor, tosió un poco para llamar la atención del profesional, cosa que consiguió, puesto que el señor lo miró a través de sus gruesos lentes y suspiró.

—La amnesia es causada por algún tipo de trauma, sus heridas ya están casi sanadas, por lo que podrá ser dada de alta en unos días más—explicó el doctor—es increíble que haya salido del coma, nosotros ya la dábamos por perdida.

—…—Zed apretó sus puños, ¿Acaso pensaban desahuciarla?

—Por ahora la mantendremos en observación—mencionó el anciano, acomodando sus lentes y mirando a Zed.

—Roya—nombró Zed, la chica lo volteó a mirar y luego todo se volvió un caos. Ella lo observó con espanto y se alejó lo más que pudo del chico— ¿Qué te sucede? —Preguntó tratando de acercarse—soy yo, Zed—dijo algo confundido.

—"Zed" —el nombre le causó a Roya un gran dolor de cabeza y comenzó a gritar— ¡Aléjate, no te me acerques!—gritó con miedo, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

— ¡Roya! —dijo sorprendido, el doctor tomó nota y le pidió a Zed que abandonara la sala.

—Me temo que no podrá ver a la paciente hasta que se recupere, al parecer la mención de su nombre le causa una reacción negativa—especuló intentando tranquilizar a la chica; quien estaba abrazándose a sí misma como tratando de parar el temblor de su cuerpo.

—…—Zed abandonó la sala algo abatido, su amiga no lo reconocía y para colmo lo quería lejos de ella, no entendía su reacción, pero si Roya lo quería así… ¡Ya no se preocuparía más por ella!

¿A quién pretendía engañar? "Ella" era alguien muy preciada para él; después de la muerte de Sara, Roya había sido muy amable con él, más de lo normal, a pesar de que también tenía que llevar a cuestas el dolor de la muerte de su madre y la culpa de no poder hacer nada por Sara; que según él no tenía la menor responsabilidad y ella lo consolaba.

Pero ahora, Roya no lo quería cerca, en cuento lo nombraban, ella entraba en estado de shock y pedía que no dijeran tan aborrecedor nombre, el sólo podía mirar… Hubo noches en que pensó en visitarla cuando estuviera dormida, pero corría el riesgo que lo descubrieran así que se aguantó.

El día en que la dieron de alta ella se veía muy hermosa, radiante. Si, él; Zed, pensó eso de su amiga y no se arrepiente, hace meses que la ve con otros ojos; si podría decirse, sin embargo, tiene que reprimir estos sentimientos ya que como es la primera vez que los siente, no sabe cómo actuar y podría cometer una estupidez y es obvio de que NO puede ponerse en ridículo, ¡El chico tiene su orgullo!

—Roya, no te preocupes, conseguiré que me recuerdes—susurró Zed, viendo desde el techo a su amiga caminar con Mikki y Zico. Apretó sus nudillos y dejo que el viento meciera sus cabellos, un suspiro de resignación salió de sus labios, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí.

Mientras la chica era guiada a su casa, miraba todo con atención, como si fuera algo nuevo; una sombra seguía sus pasos.

—Cuando llegue el momento, esa chica será mía—murmuró aquella persona; quien tenía puesta una capa.

—Lorder-sama, los preparativos están listos—anunció un servidor que llegó junto al sujeto.

—Bien, que comience la diversión—.Lorder abrió su mano y en ella se encontraba una esfera de color morado oscuro, era similar al controlador que le puso a Roya pero este era más grande y poseía una increíble cantidad de energía negativa.

Al anochecer Roya decidió ir a pasear, guiada por el mismo viento llegó hacia el molino de viento. Imágenes borrosas se le vinieron a la mente y se sostuvo la cabeza, esa parte le era conocida y recordó que ese era su lugar favorito, pero no lograba ver a la persona que la acompañaba, se veía todo difuminado y sólo oía la voz del chico. Una sensación de tristeza la inundó y lágrimas se apresuraron a sus ojos, no pudo contenerlas y siguió mirando todo con un llanto silencioso, ella sabía que quería recordar a esa persona pero no podía por más que lo intentara.

Zed la divisó a lo lejos y se acercó a ella, alzó la mano para tocarla, pero desistió. El chico retrocedió unos pasos y le dio la espalda, pero la peli-negra notó su presencia.

— ¡No te vayas! —pidió Roya, Zed se paró enseguida y la miró sorprendido.

— ¿No habías dicho que no me acercara a ti? —preguntó confundido.

—Yo…—.Bajó la mirada y trató de buscar una respuesta, pero no logró articular ninguna palabra.

—Está bien, no tienes por qué responder—.Zed Avanzó unos pasos y contempló el paisaje, el viento sopló más fuerte y Roya se acercó temerosa al lado del peli-plateado.

Desde lejos, Lorder veía la escena complacido, era la hora de actuar. Tomó la esfera y la rompió convirtiéndola en polvo.

—Primer soplo—susurró, luego sopló el polvo y este se dirigió hacia Roya inmediatamente.

La chica estornudo y Zed le puso su abrigo, ella contempló sus ojos y por un segundo lo reconoció, pero al instante, su espíritu comenzó a removerse extraño y ella estuvo obligada a liberarlo.

—Afkareru—le reconoció la peli-negra— ¿Qué haces? ¡Detente! —exclamó al ver que su espíritu atacaba a Zed.

—No tengo opción, ¡Amil gaoul! —llamó Zed, Roya vio al espíritu y enseguida sus ojos se tornaron oscuros. Lorder sonrió con satisfacción.

Zed miró a Roya y observó que ella se ponía en posición de batalla, algo le estaba pasando a su amiga y no sabía que era, pero la volvería a la normalidad, cueste lo que cueste.

— ¡Muere! —exclamó Roya, atacando a Zed con sus armas, el las esquivó fácilmente, pero de pronto ella se volvió más rápida y tuvo que utilizar más fuerza para contraatacar.

— ¡No sabes lo que haces! ¡Despierta, Roya! —gritó, pero ella no hacía caso, así que estuvo obligado a seguir peleando, no quería dañar a la chica, pero no tenía opción.

—Entrégame a tu espíritu—dijo ignorando los gritos de su amigo, atacó rápidamente, chocando sus armas y creando una gran batalla entre el fuego y el agua. Roya acumuló más poder y le lanzó esferas de agua a su contrincante, Zed las esquivo y estas impactaron contra un árbol. Una sombra salió de allí y Zed lo vio, pero no lo reconoció, volteó hacia Roya, pero ella estaba desmayada en el suelo. Tomó a la chica en sus brazos y la llevó hasta su casa, mientras caminaba, la chica murmuraba su nombre en sueños. Parecía que inconscientemente lo recordaba, pero no podía forzarla. Se conformaba con saber que ella al menos ya no parecía querer tenerlo lejos.

_Sueño de Roya_

_Corría desesperadamente, buscando a alguien, sin embargo, no sabía a quién. Entre la oscuridad avanzaba sin detenerse, sin mirar hacia atrás, aunque no veía a nadie ni tampoco el suelo donde pisaba, estaba consiente que debía avanzar todo lo que podía para no ser alcanzada por la tenebrosa oscuridad._

_Detuvo sus pasos frente a una persona que estaba de espaldas a ella; el cual llevaba ropajes rojos y un cabello plateado, con temor tocó su hombro, pero este se esfumó convirtiéndose en polvo, trató de seguirlo, pero tropezó y cayó. Empezó a llorar y sus lágrimas; al caer en el suelo, comenzaron a iluminarlo todo, convirtiéndolo en templar._

_Roya se paró y vio con alegría que se encontraba en el molino y que alguien la estaba esperando como siempre, corrió hacia él y lo nombró…_

— Zed—susurró, un dolor de cabeza la hizo gritar, miró a su alrededor y se encontró en su habitación. Controló su respiración y trató de rememorar a quien le pertenecía ese nombre, pero el dolor de cabeza le impedía forzar su mente.

—Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Zed entrando desesperadamente al cuarto y al ver que la chica estaba bien soltó un suspiro.

—Sí, es solo que tuve un extraño sueño—contestó cabizbaja, miró a Zed y se sorprendió, eran las mismas ropas que llevaba el chico de su sueño, ¿Podría ser que el…?

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? —interrogó al ver la mirada inquisidora de Roya.

—Tú eres…—

El sonido de una explosión en un lugar cercano interrumpió la conversación de los chicos, Zed se asomó hacia la ventana y no logró divisar a nadie, pero había mucho humo. Roya se iba a levantar, pero su shard brilló intensamente y se tornó oscuro. Con gran agilidad tomo sus armas y se acercó lentamente hacia el chico; quien buscaba vestigios de alguna persona al disiparse el humo. La chica trató de retener su cuerpo, pero algo la incitaba forzosamente a continuar hacia su víctima.

—N…no quiero hacer esto—susurró tratando de controlar su cuerpo pero no tenía el control de este y el chico no le prestaba atención.

—Roya, voy a ver q…—Zed se volteó para hablarle, pero se vio interrumpido por una de las armas de la chica que le hizo un pequeño corte en la mejilla izquierda.

—N…no quiero lastimarte—articuló tratando de contener sus ataques.

—Lo sé—contestó Zed comprendiendo la situación, se acercó con seguridad y a cada paso la chica retrocedía—confía en mí—.Abrazó a Roya fuertemente y ella soltó sus armas, murmurando algo incomprensible, una lágrima rodo por su cara.

* * *

**Lo siento, se me olvido que tenía que subir este capítulo, pero aquí esta, espero que les haya gustado. Tengo el capítulo tres casi listo, dejen comentarios para subir el capi 3 please, tengo otro fic llamado "ESTO ES SÓLO EL COMIENZO" lo tengo hasta el capítulo 7 pero solo he subido el uno porque no me llegan comentarios, T.T porfa léanlo a ver qué les parece. "QUE HAYA MAS HISTORIAS DE ESTA PAREJA POR FAAAA" mattane =)**


	3. Segundo soplo

**Unmei no Kaze**

Declaimer: Kiba no me pertenece, sino ya habría hecho que Zed se le declarara a Roya miles de veces. ZED X ROYA.

* * *

**2.-segundo soplo**

Roya cayó inconsciente, Zed la llevó a su cama y la tapó con las mantas; fijándose en las facciones de su amiga, le acarició el rostro y fue a ver qué pasaba afuera. Cuando llegó al lugar vio a varios guardias noqueados y a Zico luchar contra una persona totalmente desconocida para el peli-plateado.

— ¿Qué está pasando, viejo? —preguntó Zed cuando llegó al lado del anciano.

—Él dice que viene por algo que le pertenece—respondió Zico, reteniendo un ataque de agua del su encapuchado enemigo.

—Exacto—intervino el de la capa—vine por Roya y el Amil gaoul, Zed—declaró sacándose la capa.

—Así que eras tú, Lorder—dijo entre dientes el peli-plateado—pues no dejaré que te lleves a Roya.

—Eso lo veremos—dijo burlonamente.

Zed llamó a Rambos, puesto que analizó que en la última batalla que había tenido con ese tipo, vio que sus habilidades no eran muy buenas como para derrotarlo, así que pensó que todo iba a estar bien, sin embargo, no contó con que Lorder tenía un arma secreta.

Roya despertó con una extraña sensación, de nuevo había soñado con el chico de ropajes rojizos, pero cuando lo llamaba no lograba oír su nombre, lo que la angustiaba. Sabía que tenía muchos deseos de recordarlo, tenía ganas de abrazarlo y que estuviera a su lado para siempre, es como si estuviera enamo… Imposible, ¿Verdad? Ella no lo conocía y dudaba que el sintiera lo mismo, pero entonces, ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por el? ¿Por qué tantas ansias de decirle que no la dejara sola? Algo le impedía decirle a chico peli-plateado que lo necesitaba…

—"Mátalo" —susurró alguien en su mente.

—…—.Roya se tomó la cabeza y sacudió sus pensamientos, no quería oír esa voz tan horrible y escalofriante que sólo le causaba repugnancia

—"Él te hizo sufrir, rechazó tus sentimientos. ¡Debe pagar!" —dijo con un tono rencoroso.

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó, inmediatamente la imagen de Zed se le vino a la cabeza— ¿El?

—Sí, ese hombre llamado Zed—

—Z…Zed—murmuró, luego un dolor punzante le atravesó el cerebro y lanzó un gemido de dolor— ¡Lo mataré!

—Si…véngate—.La voz desapareció de la cabeza de Roya y la chica sacó sus armas, su mirada se volvió fría y vacía, un aura increíblemente negativa la rodeó y desapareció por la ventana de su habitación.

Zed cayó en cuenta de que los poderes de Lorder estaban aumentando a cada minuto y que Rambos ya no podría contener por más tiempo los ataques de Radamantis; el espíritu de su oponente.

Zico; por otra parte, analizaba al enemigo y divisó un atisbo de energía externa, lo que quería decir que estaba utilizando algún shard oscuro que le daba poderes. En uno de los ataques, Zed lanzó varios metros lejos a su enemigo impactando en una de las casas, ocasión que aprovechó Zico para explicarle a su alumno.

— Zed, él está utilizando un shard oscuro—mencionó cansinamente el anciano—generalmente los shards oscuros se le llaman "viento oscuro" y contienen tres soplos, están prohibidos desde que se iniciaron las justas.

— ¿Qué es eso de soplo?

—Controladores—dijo—se utilizan en una persona con el fin de aumentar sus poderes y controlar su mente.

— ¿Y porque están prohibidos? —preguntó Zed cada vez más angustiado, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Porque ello conlleva un gran peligro, al finalizar el efecto del tercer soplo, el individuo pierde todos los recuerdos y queda sin conciencia—explicó el anciano.

—Eso quiere decir que…—

—Sí, estoy usando a Roya con el fin de obtener a Amil gaoul—intervino Lorder; quien destruyó la casa al aumentar sus poderes.

— ¿Por qué Roya? —Masculló apretando sus puños— ¿Por qué robarle sus recuerdos? ¡¿Por qué quieres alejarla de mí?! —gritó enfurecido, alzando su espada para atacar a su enemigo.

—Quiero hacer un trato, si me das a Amil gaoul…Roya se salvará—concluyó Lorder. Zed se tensó y observó su shard, luego miró con decisión a su oponente.

— ¡Amil gaoul! — llamó el chico, el espíritu salió inmediatamente y Zed se lanzó al ataque.

—Así que no aceptas. Entonces atente a las consecuencias—amenazó Lorder— ¡Roya, destrúyelo!

Roya apareció de improviso detrás de Zed y Zico contempló aterrado como su pupila era consumida por los shards oscuros.

—Anciano, ¿No hay una forma de detener a Roya? —preguntó al esquivar un ataque de su amiga.

—Puedes tratar de despertarla antes de que el tercer soplo la envuelva—.Zico se levantó recuperado de sus heridas y sacó su espíritu—intenta traer a Roya de vuelta, yo detendré a ese tipo.

—De acuerdo viejo, te lo encargo—dijo, se alejó del anciano dispuesto a atacar a Roya.

—Jamás te lo perdonaré—murmuró la chica, Zed la escuchó, pero no entendió lo que quiso decir.

—"Debe haber alguna forma de detener esto"— pensó el peli-plateado.

Roya aún tenía un poco de conciencia, veía todo lo que estaba pasando con dolor, ella no quería eso, no quería que esa persona terminara herido por su culpa, sin embargo sentía cierto resentimiento hacía el, pero no al punto de causarle dolor. Tenía que tratar de controlar su cuerpo aunque solo un minuto para hablar con él, tenía que saber su nombre, quería recordarlo completamente.

— ¿Quién…quién eres? — preguntó la chica, contuvo sus ataques y miró fijamente al chico.

—***, tu amigo—respondió bajando su guardia—recuérdame Roya.

—"No pude escuchar su nombre" —pensó la chica. Su cabeza rememoró nuevas imágenes que la hicieron tomar el control de su cuerpo por unos momentos, se arrodilló.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, la sostuvo de los hombros por temor a un desmayo de la chica.

—Lo siento, quiero recordarte, pero algo me lo impide—dijo cansinamente, luego se desmayó.

—Descuida, yo te protegeré—la cargó y la llevó a un lugar seguro, pero Lorder lo divisó.

—Segundo soplo—susurró, luego atacó a Zico, causándole una herida en su hombro.

El soplo llegó directamente hacia la chica, Zed comenzó a notar un cambio en el shard de Roya y temió lo peor, la recostó suavemente y la llamó, pero ella no respondió. Miró con fiereza a su oponente y este sonreía, contuvo su frustración.

—No te lo perdonaré—murmuró— ¡No te lo perdonaré! —repitió colérico, lanzó shards de fuego y arremetió contra él.

—Pues adelante, pero el segundo soplo ya comenzó—dijo mirando el aura negra que emanaba de Roya.

—Deja libre a Roya y te dejaré a Amil gaoul—habló fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Me parece muy bien—comentó con una sonrisa.

— ¡No lo hagas Zed! —gritó Zico.

—Lo siento viejo, pero Roya es lo que más me importa—dijo Zed, se acercó a Lorder.

Roya escuchó a Zed y sonrió, su aura sufrió un cambio, siendo notado por los tres hombres, Lorder chasqueó la lengua,

—Dilo…dilo de nuevo, por favor—pidió la chica, un poco sonrojada— ¿De verdad te importo?

—Por supuesto, me importas mucho Roya—dijo sin vergüenza—disculpa si te hice daño alguna vez.

—…—el aura negra se esfumó completamente y la chica sonrió, luego se acercó a Zed le dio una de las sonrisas más bonitas que el haya visto—gracias.

—Ah…si—se limitó a responder, contemplando su sonrisa consternado.

—No te alegres todavía, el soplo es más fuerte que ella—comentó Lorder—Roya, destrúyelo, él te hizo mucho daño, ¿Recuerdas?

—No…no—.Apretó sus ojos y su labio inferior tembló—quiero recordarte—.Lagrimas surcaron su rostro y nuevamente su mente se paralizó.

—Calma Roya, yo estoy a tu lado—.Zed tomó su rostro y la obligó a que lo mirara, ella lo miró fijamente.

—Lo siento—susurró la chica. Sus ojos se volvieron vacíos y su shard se volvió oscuro, ella sacó sus armas y nuevamente se preparó para atacar a Zed.

—Está bien, te daré a Amil gaoul—dijo Zed. Tomó a su espíritu y se acercó a Lorder para entregárselo—Tómalo, ahora libera a Roya.

—Por fin, ¡Por fin! —exclamó jubiloso contemplando al espíritu—Que pena niño, pero el soplo no se puede deshacer.

— ¿Qué? Eres un maldito—masculló entre dientes.

—Que ingenuo, pero ahora tanto como tu espíritu como tu chica son míos—.Lorder rio y se llevó a Roya con él, desapareciendo en un shiffting.

— ¡Roya! —gritó frustrado, cayó al suelo de cansancio y apretó sus puños de tanta frustración que sentía, luego, un par de lágrimas cayeron que al instante secó con el dorso de su mano.

—Zed, aún podemos ganar—declaró el anciano—le puse un rastreador a Roya.

—Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo—mencionó.

En un castillo abandonado de Task estaba Lorder admirando a Amil gaoul y Roya; esta última dormida en un vieja cama de dos plazas, su habitación estaba llena de polvo y las telas que cubrían las ventana abierta estaba desgastadas y viejas, los muebles estaban rotos y las paredes tenían grietas, el edificio completo estaba a punto de derrumbarse, pero a Lorder no le importaba, era la trampa perfecta para el peli-plateado.

—Mataré a ese chico, así Amil gaoul será completamente mío y tú también—le susurró al oído el hombre. Se acercó al espejo y contempló sus ropas, parecían harapos, así que se cambiaría, su pelo castaño estaba algo alborotado; de pronto tuvo una idea—.Haré que piense lo peor—.Su sonrisa era lujuriosa y miró a Roya con deseo.

Mientras, Zed estaba en la ventana de la sala de espera en el hospital esperando que Zico fuera curado y que Sebastian preparara las tropas para ir a Task, ya sabía en qué lugar se encontraba ese bastardo y sólo quería salir corriendo para salvar a Roya, pero entre tanto pensaba en los sentimientos que han estado calando hondo en su corazón, la sonrisa de Roya, su mirada, sus palabras, su voz…todo le parecía tan agradable que lo perturbaba. Se tomó el pecho cuando un dolor lo azotó, le dolía…le dolía mucho el saber que Roya no lo recordaba y que ese maldito le pudiera hacer algo.

Zico salió y juntos fueron hacía la salida, allí lo esperaba Sebastian con una pequeña tropa, Inmediatamente se dirigieron a Task y se encaminaron hacia el lugar que indicaba el radar del anciano; pronto, lo guardias rodearon el castillo y sólo Zed se apresuró a entrar por el peligro de derrumbe del viejo edificio.

—Bienvenido, Zed—dijo con sarcasmo el peli-castaño—que lastima que llegas tarde—.Se apartó de la vista del chico y Zed vio a Roya sentada en la cama tapándose los pechos con la sabana y sus ojos miraban hacia abajo sin demostrar dolor sino cansancio. Estaba desnuda y tranquila, el peli-plateado entró en shock y miró con infinita rabia a Lorder.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —masculló entre dientes, su cuerpo temblaba y su vista se nubló por un momento, pero se controló.

— ¿No es obvio? La hice mía—dijo burlonamente—y lo disfrutó mucho—.Se relamió los labios y se fijó en la reacción del chico que no se hizo esperar.

— ¡Te mataré! —gritó furioso, sacó a Rambos y atacó, pero Lorder llamó a Radamantis y a Amil gaoul.

—Si supieras como gemía mi nombre—comentó tratando de enfurecer aún más a Zed—Roya, dile lo que hicimos.

—…—Roya levantó su vista y miró a Zed con una sonrisa, asintió tranquilamente y se rodeó con la sabana para levantarse y tomar su ropa—Yo…

—No...No es verdad—murmuró bajando la guardia, cosa que aprovechó Lorder para atacar. Zed impactó contra la pared atravesándola. Lorder se dirigió al pasillo.

En la mente de Roya, ella lloraba por no poder hacer nada, su cuerpo no le respondía y no podía decirle a ese chico que todo era mentira, que ella nunca fue de ese maldito y que sólo la obligó a desnudarse. Nuevas imágenes; esta vez más claras, se presentaron ante ella, en todas salía el peli-blanco, su rostro, su voz, las veces que la llamaba, que la protegía, sonrió…ella amaba a ese chico. Cuando pensó en eso, una nueva energía se apoderó de ella y el lugar se llenó de calidez, sus recuerdos volvieron y el segundo soplo desapareció, volviendo a la realidad. Se vistió rápidamente y salió en busca de Zed. Lorder la miró y sonrió.

—Dile, dile que nosotros tuvimos sex…—

— ¡No! —interrumpió la chica, el peli-castaño enfureció, ¿Cómo se había liberado del soplo? —No le creas nada de lo que él te dice, Zed.

— ¿Me recuerdas? —preguntó al oír su nombre de los labios de su amiga, Roya sonrió.

—No estén tan contentos—mencionó Lorder—tercer soplo—.Zed intentó detener el shard oscuro, pero el polvo lo rebasó y se dirigió a Roya directamente, ella cayó inconsciente y Zed fue en su ayuda—es inútil, ella ya no te recordará y su mente será borrada completamente.

Zed miró con angustia a Roya, lo había hecho otra vez…otra vez no pudo protegerla y por su culpa ella estaba herida, su mano apretó la de ella y le abrazó, le susurró algo al oído y enfrentó a Lorder.

* * *

**Holas, gracias por sus comentarios y espero que sigan leyendo mi fic, son sólo 5 capis así que me quedan tres por subir.**


	4. Tercer soplo

**Siento mucho la demora, no tengo excusa alguna para mi retraso, pero en compensación a su espera, aquí está el capi 3, disfrútenlo:**

* * *

**Unmei no kaze**

**3.-tercer soplo**

Su cuerpo se movía solo, se sentía débil y apenas podía ver lo que estaba pasando, su mente estaba casi en blanco y no podía hacer nada más que observar como su cuerpo estaba siendo controlado. Tenía muchas ganas de dormir, pero sabía que si lo hacía ya no volvería a despertar y olvidaría a Zed para siempre.

—Zed—llamó lastimosamente—lo siento mucho—dijo en un susurro, luego su cuerpo la obligó a sacar sus armas y atacar a su amigo sin descanso. Mientras Lorder sólo contemplaba con satisfacción la pelea.

—Yo te protegeré—dijo Zed. Retuvo un ataque de la chica y de una estocada le quitó sus armas. Se acercó a ella y le golpeó el estómago con la empuñadura de su arma. Roya cerró los ojos, pero no quedó inconsciente.

—No puedes vencerla, no mientras tenga el shard oscuro—intervino el peli-castaño.

— ¡Cállate! Tú tienes la culpa de todo—replicó Zed, contuvo toda su rabia, no podía darse el lujo de fallar en un ataque o Roya podría salir muy lastimada en el proceso.

—En primera, nadie me calla y en segunda, fue tu culpa que Roya haya caído en mis redes—dijo burlonamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que por tu culpa, el corazón de Roya se le llenó de oscuridad y por eso el shard oscuro pudo penetrar su alma—

—No puede ser, estás mintiendo.

—Cuando decidiste ignorarla ella terminó por ceder.

—…—Zed agachó su cabeza y recordó todas las cosa que le hizo a su amiga y sólo porque él no aceptaba que la am…amaba—No es cierto, yo…sólo estaba confundido, nunca quise lastimarla, es sólo que tengo miedo a perderla, ella es lo más importante para mi…—.Calló, él no tenía por qué darle explicaciones al enemigo.

Miró a la chica que estaba inmóvil detrás de él.

— ¡Bajaste la guardia! —gritó atacando con su espíritu.

Zed apenas se movió, su mente y sus ojos visualizaron la imagen delante de él, Roya le sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos, de su boca salía hileras de sangre. Tanto él como Lorder abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¡Tonta! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —gritó enfurecido y dolido.

—Porque tú siempre me proteges Zed—Roya sonrió cálidamente—a demás dijiste que yo era importante para ti y eso me basta para ser feliz.

— ¿Cómo pudiste liberarte? —masculló Lorder sacando su espada del abdomen de la chica, esta gimió adolorida, Zed la sujetó a tiempo de que cayera.

—Las palabras de Zed hicieron que reaccionara—dijo en voz baja, apretó la mano de Zed y entrecerró los ojos.

—No Roya, mantente despierta—pidió Zed—por favor.

—Zed, quiero decirte algo, escúchame—.Tosió un poco de sangre—yo quería recordarte, quería…

—No hace falta que digas nada—susurró contra su oído, Roya se estremeció.

El dueño de Amil gaoul abrazó a su amiga, tratando de transmitirle así, sus sentimientos y su calor; Roya sonrió contra su pecho y exhaló un suspiro adolorido, dejó de apretar la mano de Zed y esta calló pesadamente al suelo, pero él no se dio cuenta.

—Sabes, cuando lleguemos a Templar haremos todo lo que tú quieras, te llevaré a lugares hermosos y quizás nosotros…—.Dejó a abrazarla para contemplar su pálido rostro y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, contuvo el aire y observó a su amiga—R…roya, no bromees—dijo nerviosamente, su labio inferior temblaba al igual que su cuerpo—Oye, despierta—.La zarandeó suavemente, pero la chica no despertaba.

—Es inútil, está muerta—dijo Lorder bajando su espada—eso le pasa por entrometerse en lo que no le importa.

— ¡Cállate! —gritó colérico. Dejó suavemente a la chica recostada en el suelo y le acarició una mejilla—espérame Roya.

—Así que finalmente decides pelear enserio.

—"Roya, tu no morirás" —pensó el peli-plateado con determinación, empuñó su espada y liberó a Rambos.

— ¿Qué harás ahora que tu amada se ha ido? —preguntó sacando a Amil gaoul.

—Derrotarte.

Roya abrió los ojos y tuvo que cerrarlos nuevamente por la luz cegadora que emanaba del lugar, cuando su vista se acostumbró a aquella iluminación, la silueta de su madre apareció ante ella. La chica nunca pensó que la vería nuevamente. Jessara le sonrió a su hija y la abrazó, Roya correspondió a su abrazo.

—Madre—nombró Roya.

—Roya, no deberías estar aquí—dijo su madre, sin dejar de abrazar a su hija, la miró con algo de tristeza.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estoy…?

—No estás muerta, pero si tu amigo no se apresura, podrías estarlo—

— ¿Zed? ¿Y no hay nada que se pueda hacer? —

—Lo único que puedo hacer por el momento, es detener tu hemorragia—.Colocó sus manos en el abdomen de la chica y el shard curativo comenzó a sanarle.

— ¿Qué pasará conmigo? —preguntó angustiada. Si moría allí, no vería más a sus amigos, a su maestro, a Zed…

—Roya, esto es difícil tanto para mí como para ti, pero si quieres volver tienes que olvidarlo todo—explicó su madre con pesar—aún hay rastros del shard oscuro y podría ser peligroso si este se regenera, si borramos tu memoria, todo lo concerniente a ese tal Lorder y su controlador desaparecerá por completo.

— ¿Es la única solución?

—Lamentablemente si, Roya.

Roya bajó la mirada y cerró sus ojos, tratando de retener sus lágrimas en vano, si quería que Zed dejara de sufrir, tendría que sacrificar sus recuerdos. No quería olvidarlo… ¡No quería! Pero las circunstancias la obligaron a tomar una decisión.

—Mamá…hazlo—susurró con pesar.

—Hija, aunque tu mente olvide todo, tu corazón siempre recordará a esa persona especial—dijo su madre, una lágrima recorrió su rostro y le sonrió a su hija, luego, Roya cayó en un mar de oscuridad.

Mientras que Zed atacaba sin piedad a su enemigo, la furia emanaba por sus poros, apretaba la empuñadura de su espada hasta que los puños le sangraban, preso de una ira incontenible, no fue capaz de vislumbrar las heridas ni que Lorder estaba, jadeando, casi inconsciente.

— ¿Por qué no puedo controlar a Amil gaoul? —preguntó al ver al espíritu volver con Zed.

—Tú no tienes la suficiente fuerza—respondió Zed.

Amil gaoul arremetió contra Radamantis derrotándolo fácilmente mientras que Rambos protegía el cuerpo de Roya. Zed llegó junto a su enemigo y alzó su espada, Lorder observó al chico y vio en su mirada, ira y dolor junto con un atisbo de sed de sangre.

—Ella no volverá, aunque me mates…

— ¡No te lo perdonaré! —.Zed apretó la espada y la sangre recorría su antebrazo, las lágrimas salieron a flote y sus ojos se entrecerraron, su rostro se compungió de dolor y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. "Roya, Roya" era todo lo que pensaba en ese momento, no estaba consciente de sí mismo ni su alrededor— ¡Muere bastardo! —exclamó liberando su dolor, el cuerpo de su oponente cayó sin vida.

El hedor de la sangre hizo ver la realidad a Zed. Con pesar y permitiéndose llorar dejó caer su espada y al fin se dio cuenta de que estas estaban llenas de sangre, al igual que su ropa; giró su vista hacía el cuerpo de su amiga y se dirigió lentamente hacía ella, a cada paso que daba, su dolor se iba incrementando al igual que sus lágrimas, ha perdido todo lo que le importaba y todo por ser débil, por causarle daño a la persona más importante de su vida.

Cuando llegó a su lado, se arrodilló frente a ella y limpiando las gotas de agua que caían en su rostro, susurró un "lo siento" para después llevarse a Roya hacia la salida, el castillo estaba por derrumbarse, así que apresuró su paso.

Zico y Sebastian vieron cuando Zed salía cargando a Roya en sus brazos, con alegría fueron a recibirlos, sin embargo, cuando vieron a la chica, su alegría se transformó en tristeza. Zed lloraba silenciosamente mientras dejaba a su amiga en el suelo, dirigió su mirada a anciano y este se acercó a su lado, arrodillándose a la altura de su pupila.

—Traigan ayuda, ¡Rápido! —Ordenó Zico, luego miró a Zed—lo hiciste bien, Roya estará muy orgullosa.

—No pude protegerla, soy un inútil—.Puso sus manos en su rostro para evitar que lo vieran más patético de lo que se encontraba.

—No digas eso Zed, estoy seguro que…

— ¡¿Qué no lo entiende?! ¡Está herida y yo soy el culpable! —Gritó el chico parándose sin importar que lo vieran llorar—Estará bien, yo lo sé—susurró para dejarse caer, miró a Roya tratando de ser salvada por un médico—Roya, despierta—dijo Zed tomando su mano—Despierta, despierta—susurró nuevamente.

—Joven, cálmese, ella está agonizando—le dijo el médico, Zed lo miró fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡Cállate, tú no sabes nada, ella solo está durmiendo! —gritó el chico—Roya, despierta y diles que no estas muerta, vamos Roya, yo sé que...—no pudo continuar por que las lágrimas se agolparon nuevamente y su respiración se volvió agitada.

—Lo siento chico, ella…

— ¡No quiero oírlo! No…no—.Se tapó los oídos y gritó…gritó como nunca sacando todo su dolor, tratando de no ver la realidad— ¡Roya! —exclamó con dolor, el cielo se tornó grisáceo y la lluvia empezó a caer.

—Zed, cálmate—dijo Zico, pero el chico no escuchaba.

— ¡Roya, no te vayas, no me dejes! —. Apretó la mano de la chica y la abrazó, su cuerpo se movía de adelante hacía atrás, meciéndola como si ella fuera a moverse, tratando de transmitirle calor, vida.

—Está muerta chico—susurró con pesar el médico.

— ¡Que se calle, ella sólo está cansada! —.Zed se abrazó a la chica—tranquila Roya, todo estará bien, verás que en unos días estaremos en Tempura.

—Mira la realidad, Zed, Roya no volverá—comentó el anciano Zico.

—Si lo hará porque yo la quiero—confesó el chico, miró a Roya y le acarició la mejilla—tienes que despertar porque te quiero Roya, ¿Me escuchas? Te quiero—.Besó su frente y enterró su rostro en el hombro de la chica.

La mano de Roya tocó el hombro de Zed, este se sobresaltó y la miró sorprendido, tanto como los demás, los ojos de la chica estaban vacíos, como si hubiera perdido algo. Zed tocó su rostro para ver si era verdad lo que estaba pasando, si en realidad su persona especial estaba viva.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —susurró la peli-negra apenas audible.

—Estás viva, viva—murmuró el chico abrazándola nuevamente.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó la chica, Zed sintió como si el mundo estuviera en contra de él, justo cuando las cosas estaban mejorando, Roya volvía a perder sus recuerdos.

—Soy tu amigo Zed—dijo sin soltarla, pero dándole más espacio para que los médicos la vieran.

— ¿Zed? Que nombre más extraño—dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

—Es lo que dicen—.Su intento de sonrisa divirtió a la chica.

—Me alegro de que estés bien Roya—dijo Zico, contemplando a su pupila y aliviándose porque ella no estaba muerta.

— ¿Roya? ¿Así me llamo? —Preguntó con curiosidad, trató de moverse, pero la herida le detuvo, se miró el abdomen y miró a Zed— ¿Qué me pasó?

—…—.Zed apretó sus nudillos—"Es mi culpa" te hirieron, pero ya todo termino y volveremos a casa.

— ¿A casa?... —susurró, miró los ojos del peli-blanco y sonrió, luego se quedó dormida.

—Salgamos de aquí—dijo Sebastian—nuestras tropas ya derrotaron a los enemigos y en este momento se están llevando el cuerpo de Lorder.

—Está bien—dijo Zico—Zed, carga a Roya, es hora de volver a Tempura.

—No hace falta que lo diga—mencionó Zed, alzó a la chica y entró en el shiffting.

Cuando regresaron a casa, los recibieron todos los amigos de Roya y algunos aldeanos, el consejo le dio el mérito a Zed por derrotar a Lorder e informó que era un prisionero que se fugó de Neotopia. El dueño de Amil gaoul llevó a Roya al hospital, luego se fue a casa a descansar, sin antes contarle todo a Mikki.

—_Tú no tienes la culpa Zed—le había dicho el chico—Roya se sacrificó por ti, porque ella te quiere mucho, más de lo que piensas._

—Yo tengo la culpa—se recriminó—si no fuera tan débil ella no habría salido lastimada—.Miró el techo de su habitación, recordando todo lo que había pasado. Una Roya desnuda, tapándose con las sabanas le hizo enfurecer, si ese maldito la tocó juró que lo reviviría para luego matarlo nuevamente, pero él tenía la culpa por no poder detenerlo—Lo siento Roya, pero si no puedo protegerte, no podré permanecer a tu lado—. Y con el remordimiento clavándole el pecho, Zed se durmió, teniendo siempre en mente, la sonrisa de Roya y alegre voz.

Mientras que en el hospital, Roya se mantenía en cama, durmiendo apaciblemente. El viento nocturno se colaba por la ventana hasta llegar en un suave susurró al rostro de la chica, despertándola. Se reincorporó de la cama y miró hacia afuera, la luna estaba más brillante que nunca atrayendo a la chica enseguida, su mirada vacía contemplaba la noche, sin hacer ruido, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Alzó su mano tratando de alcanzar a la esfera brillante sin conseguirlo, se miró su mano para luego voltear la vista. Continuó contemplando el paisaje nocturno mientras el viento se llevaba las lágrimas que salían sin razón.

Los labios de la chica se movieron susurrando algo que se llevó el viento: "Zed…"

**Espero que les haya gustado, me costó mucho hacer este capítulo, porque la personalidad de Zed es muy fría y este capi me salió un poco OCC, en fin, si les gustó, pinchen el botón azul y dejen un comentario. ¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Viento del destino

**Lo siento, sé que me demoré mucho, pero al fin puedo seguir con mis historias de KIBA.**

**Lo siento, lo siento Y_Y**

* * *

**Unmei no kaze**

**4.-Viento del destino**

Roya caminaba lentamente por la ciudad, hace tiempo que había olvidado lo que aconteció en Task, el anciano Zico no le había querido decir nada sobre el incidente por su seguridad y ella estaba de acuerdo. Nunca supo cómo había llegado allí, aunque debió ser muy malo porque estaba herida, ella no sabía que su madre le había borrado sus recuerdos para eliminar todo rastro de shard oscuro.

_—Hija, aunque tu mente olvide todo, tu corazón siempre recordará a esa persona especial…_

Aunque esa frase le rondaba constantemente, no sabía a quién o qué tenía que recordar, pero últimamente se ha sentido vacía, como si algo le faltara. ¿Estaría en lo correcto su madre? ¿Había alguien a quien amaba?

— ¡Buenos días Roya! —saludó sonriente Mikki, acompañado de Zed.

—Buenos días…—respondió algo insegura, la mirada del chico de abrigo rojo la intimidaba un poco.

—Me adelantaré Mikki—pronunció el chico pasando por el lado de Roya evitando mirarla.

— ¡Espera Zed! Que grosero—protestó el chico mirando cómo se iba, pero posó su vista en la chica y suspiró.

—Creo que me odia—murmuró ella mirando al suelo.

— ¡No, claro que no! —Renegó Mikki tratando de animarla—.Es sólo que está de mal humor.

Roya no le creyó a Mikki, puesto que otras veces había intentado acercase a Zed, pero este se mostraba esquivo y siempre evitaba mirarla a los ojos. Eso le dolía de cierta forma aunque no sabía porque.

Mientras que Zed caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, apretando sus nudillos para contener la rabia. ¡No había sido capaz de protegerla! Se sentía muy culpable, ni siquiera podía mirarla a la cara sin tener que recordar a Lorder clavando su espada en el cuerpo de su amiga.

— ¡Maldición! —gritó con furia haciendo que todas las personas a su alrededor se alejaran aterradas—"No pude hacer nada…"

—Zed, cálmate—dijo Zico acercándose a él—.Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Qué quieres viejo? ¿Vienes a reclamarme?

—No, sólo quiero hablarte de Roya.

—Yo…

Zico vio que el cuerpo de Zed temblaba de ira contenida, él sabía lo mal que se sentía el chico y que por esa razón no podía acercarse a su pupila, pero Roya también lo estaba pasando mal al sentirse rechazada por el chico, aunque no lo reconociera a él ni a nadie.

—Roya ha perdido todos sus recuerdos—comenzó Zico comenzando a caminar junto con Zed—.Todos estamos haciendo lo posible por ayudarla.

—Yo…Yo no supe protegerla viejo—dijo el dueño de Amil gaoul, desviando su mirada del anciano.

—La salvaste de una muerte segura Zed—rebatió el maestro—.Ella lo sabe y se siente agradecida, pero no entiende porque eres tan frio con ella.

—Yo sólo…No soy capaz de mirarla sin tener que sentir culpa.

— ¿No crees que deberías hablar con ella? Ambos seguirán haciéndose daño si continúan así.

—Pero…

— ¡Zed, ella te necesita! —exclamó molesto—Roya te aprecia más de lo que crees.

—Lo sé viejo…lo sé—respondió escondiendo su mirada con sus manos.

Roya camino hacia el molino, le había parecido el lugar perfecto para sentir el viento que golpeaba agradablemente su rostro, sentía como si fuera el susurro de una voz, algo cálido que le hacía recordar vagas imágenes del pasado. En todas ellas aparecía Zed, ese chico frio y de mal carácter, pero que le trasmitía un sentimiento de confianza y calidez.

_Recuerda….Recuerda…_

—"¿Recordar que?" —pensó Roya, al oír la voz de su interior.

—Roya—llamó Mikki.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Te vi un poco triste y me preocupé, es por Zed, ¿cierto?

La chica suspiró tristemente y asintió, Mikki se acercó a la chica y le sonrió comprensivo.

—Antes, siempre venían juntos hasta aquí para observar el paisaje—relató mirando hacia el horizonte—.A Zed le gustaba tu compañía.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó no muy convencida.

—Sí, ustedes eran muy unidos.

—Ya veo…

Roya sonrió, el tratar de imaginarse al lado de ese chico le hacía llenarse de alegría, tal vez él era la persona a quien quería recordar, su persona especial…

De pronto sintió que su alrededor daba vueltas y no pudo mantener el equilibrio. Cayó hacia atrás, pero alguien evitó su caída sosteniéndola a tiempo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Zed, quien la había sostenido antes de que cayera.

—S...si, sólo fue un pequeño mareo—respondió tímidamente.

Mikki sonrió al ver la escena, ellos se veían muy bien juntos. El que Zed se acercara nuevamente a Roya podría ser una buena señal.

— ¿Segura que estás bien? —preguntó el panadero.

—Si…es solo…

—Mikki, ¿Puedes dejarnos a solas un momento? —pidió el dueño de Amil gaoul.

—Claro, nos vemos después chicos.

Roya se sintió incomoda con el silencio que se hizo entre los dos, pensaba en decirle algo al chico, pero ningún tema le salía de su boca. Desistió de sus intentos en cuanto vio a Zed inclinarse ante ella con la cabeza abajo.

—Lo siento, no pude protegerte adecuadamente, es por mi culpa que terminaste herida—habló él, sin cambiar su postura.

— ¿De qué estás…?

—Realmente lo siento Roya, por mi debilidad estás sufriendo.

—Zed, no entiendo…

—Lo que pasó en Task…Tú estabas muriendo, no podía permitir que ese maldito de Lorder…

— ¡Lorder! —exclamó asustada, fue como si un "clic" sonara en su mente, haciéndole recordar todo.

Zed la miraba inquietante, ella parecía en trance y temía que pudiera acordarse de lo vivido. La sostuvo con fuerza cuando ella se desvaneció en sus brazos, como había pensado, ella había recordado todo y seguramente eso produjo que sufría un shock mental.

No sabía si llevarla donde un médico o esperar a que despertara, sin embargo, no fue necesario, ya que la chica despertó a los minutos después. Sus ojos lo miraron con un brillo que hace mucho no mostraba, con dificultad le sonrió.

—No es tu culpa…Zed—murmuró Roya, aún en los brazos del chico.

—Roya, tu…

—Recordé todo—dijo desviando su vista hacia Tempura—.No es tu culpa Zed, yo estaba siendo controlada.

—Pero no pude…—susurró apretando un poco la mano de la chica.

—Me salvaste la vida y eso es lo que cuenta—respondió acomodándose en el pecho de Zed—.Gracias.

El dueño de Amil gaoul no pudo decir nada más, puesto que Roya se había quedado dormida. La cargó estilo princesa y se dirigió hacia la casa de Zico. Su culpa parecía desvanecerse y en su lugar, una sonrisa se depositó en su rostro sintiendo que todo ya estaba bien y que su amistad con Roya volvería a ser la de antes.

Algunos días después se veía a Roya entrenado como siempre, a pesar de sentirse bien físicamente, psicológicamente no. Recordar su debilidad le hacía sentirse inferior, en parte ella tenía la culpa por dejarse controlar, sus sentimientos por Zed fueron los que ocasionaron esto, no supo controlar sus emociones y falló, pero ¿Qué esperaba? El corazón no se mandaba y ella nada podía hacer, salvo entrenar duro para no pensar en él. Después de todo sabía que sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos.

—"Concéntrate Roya" —se dijo a sí misma.

—Hey, Roya—saludo Zed con una mediana sonrisa, trayendo en sus manos algo de pan cortesía de Mikki.

—Zed—susurró deteniendo su entrenamiento.

Ambos se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, comiendo en silencio y no es que fuera incómodo, al contrario, era tranquilizador para ellos. Estaban allí, juntos y a salvo, ya nada les podía separar.

Roya sonrió con algo de tristeza, sabía que Zed solo la veía como una amiga y ella tenía que resignarse. Se abrazó a sí misma en busca de calor, puesto que una brisa de viento muy helada los azotó.

—Pronto va a llover—comentó Zed mirando las nubes grises que se acercaban.

—Deberíamos volver—sugirió levantándose.

El chico la siguió y emprendieron camino hacia el pueblo, Zed la miraba con curiosidad, notó que ella tiritaba un poco así que como buen amigo la acercó a él colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica.

— ¿Qué…Que haces? —preguntó nerviosamente la chica de Task.

—Estás temblando—respondió simplemente, pero con un pequeño sonrojo que Roya no notó porque el miraba hacia otro lado.

—"Ya veo" —murmuró en su mente, sonriendo tranquilamente. Se acercó aún más al chico, caminando a la par, ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

—Roya, gracias.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella deteniéndose.

—Por permanecer a mi lado—contestó besando sus labios.

Roya contempló paralizada la sonrisa divertida que le daba el chico mientras empezaba a correr. No podía creer lo que Zed había hecho… ¡La había besado!

— ¡Espera Zed!—exclamó corriendo también.

Mikki que pasaba por ahí, contempló con una sonrisa a los chicos, estaba muy contento por ambos y es que después de tanto sufrimiento y de peleas al fin ellos podían estar juntos como siempre debió ser.

—Supongo que es el destino—murmuró mirando hacia el cielo.

FIN

* * *

**Shion230 reportandose. ¡No me maten! sé que dejé abandonado este fic, pero pasaron muchas cosas que hicieron que perdiera el hilo de la historia, espero que me perdonen por esto. Le prometo que retomare "Esto sólo es el comienzo". Lo siento! TT_TT ¿Un review?**


End file.
